Face-De-Duelliste
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Gros délire à la con alors que j'étais complètement bourrée au coca xD Lorsque les persos de Yû-Gi-Oh, GX et 5Ds se ramènent sur Facebook et que ça part en vrille !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : L'univers n'est pas à moi mais l'histoire si !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voilà un petit délire à la con qui me trottait dans la tête depuis hier alors que j'étais bien entamée au coca cherry xD en espérant que cela vous plaira ^_^ Et spécial dédicace à Assassin de Skyrim qui malgré le fait qu'elle était sobre et tout à fait clean m'a tendue des perches immondes ! MDR !

Avertissement : YAOI mentionné alors homophobes passez votre chemin !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Face-De-Duelliste<span>**

**Battle 1 : Où le bordel règne en maitre absolu !**

**Atem Yami** _est maintenant ami avec_ **Yûgi Mûto** _et 20 autres personnes. _

**Yûgi Mûto :** Enfin tu t'es inscris, pharaon ! ^^

**Atem Yami : **Il fallait bien, j'ai déjà 5000 ans de retard, faut que je me rattrape !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde :** N'empêche pour quelqu'un qui a 5000 ans, t'es rudement bien conservé ! xD

**Atem Yami :** … Tu fais de l'humour, maintenant ?! O_o

**Yûgi Mûto :** Kaiba… Tu sors.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Joey Wheeler** _a rejoint le groupe_ **Duellistes**.

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Je crois qu'on aura même pas besoin de couler le groupe, Wheeler, charge t'en puisque t'es là.

**Joey Wheeler : ***_veine sur la tempe_* REPETE UN PEU ! _

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **C'est moi ou tu es devenu sourd à force de crier comme un putois ?

**Atem Yami :** Je te rassure, Seto. C'est pas toi.

**Joey Wheeler : ***_va bouder dans son coin_* …

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Joey Wheeler **_partage un lien vidéo_**. Chanson de Claude-François, « Le Mal-Aimé ». **

**Joey Wheeler **_aime. _

**Joey Wheeler : **_*pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*_ ET J'AI PAS D'AMIS ! T_T

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **_*ricane* _ Tu veux un curly ?

**Joey Wheeler : **Vas te pendre.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde** _aime _**Les Liens Fraternels**

**Joey Wheeler **_aime._

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais aimer les mêmes choses que moi, Wheeler ?

**Joey Wheeler : **Moi-même. Et je te rappel que j'ai une petite sœur, du con !

**Sérénity Wheeler : **C'est vrai et j'en ai honte…

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_et_**Makuba Kaiba **_aiment. _

**Makuba Kaiba : **Voilà ce qui s'appelle se faire rejeter dans les règles de l'art ! MDR !

**Joey Wheeler : **_*pleure encore*_ BOUHOU ! MA PETITE SŒUR ME DETESTE ! _*s'enfuit loin*_

**Yûgi Mûto : **Ça c'était violent…

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Joey Wheeler **_a publié sur son mur : « QUI M'A PIQUE MON DECK ?! » _

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Ah bah pour une fois, c'est pas moi !

**Atem Yami :** O_O ! Te serais-tu assagi par le plus grand des hasards **Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs** ?

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs :**_*expression outrée* _Moi ?! Mais j'ai toujours été sage comme une image ! Aussi innocent qu'un bébé qui vient de naitre ! _*auréole au-dessus de la tête*_

**Yûgi Mûto :** Mais oui, on te crois…

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **C'est pas le Chien que je devrai t'appeler maintenant, c'est Cervelle d'Oiseaux !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, Makuba Kaiba **_et 10 autres personnes aiment._

**Atem Yami : **Pour une fois, je suis de l'avis de Seto…

**Yûgi Mûto :** APOCALYSPE ! TOUS AUX ABRIS ! _*s'enfuit loin, très loin…*_

Quelques heures après…

**Joey Wheeler :** … _*en mode blazé*_ Je l'ai retrouvé…

**Yûgi Mûto : **Il était où ?

**Joey Wheeler : **… Dans le placard de ma chambre.

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, Makuba Kaiba **et **Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*tous en chœur*_ Mais quel con !

**Joey Wheeler : **Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Faut me comprendre… C'est que c'était pire que le champ de bataille du Royaume des Duellistes là-dedans !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs**_a publié sur son mur : « Ma réincarnation a disparue, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vue ?- affolé ! »_

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Non mais t'es vraiment pas doué, toi !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Je ne suis pas comme Atem à coller ma réincarnation à tous bouts de champs ! Non mais, réputation oblige !

**Atem Yami :** Navré de t'annoncer ça comme ça mais… Tu n'as plus de réputation depuis longtemps…

**Yûgi Mûto :** Oh c'est pupute ça ! xD

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs, Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **et** Atem Yami : **_*complètement sous le choc*_ O_o

**Yûgi Mûto : **Bah quoi ?

**Atem Yami :** O_o où as-tu appris un tel langage ?!

**Yûgi Mûto : **_*tire la langue de manière très mature*_ J'ai pas été élevé à la Cour, moi !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **_*s'improvise commentateur sportif* _ET 1 ! ET 2 ! ET 3 ! **Yûgi Mûto **VAINCEUR PAR K.O !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Remballe ton micro et cherche ton double !

**Bakura Ryo : **_*roupille_* Zzzzzzzzzzz…

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **… Il roupille.

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde :** Tout ça pour ça ?! Désespérant…

* * *

><p>Mais vraiment... Je dois dire que je suis stupéfaite de mes propres conneries xD Alors avis ? Je continue et j'en rajoute une couche ou pas ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : J'ai terminée ce chapitre ce matin alors que je me faisais royalement chier en cours d'histoire de l'édition xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Battle 2 : Où il est question de questions existentielles<strong>

**Joey Wheeler **_a publié sur son mur : « Question existentielle 1 : Atem et Yûgi, quel est votre lien au final ?! Sosies ? Ancêtre/Descendant ? Réincarnation ? »_

**Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde, Makuba Kaiba, Atem Yami **_et_**Yûgi Mûto **_aiment. _

**Sérénity Wheeler : **La réponse est évidente voyons ! Pour avoir posé cette question stupide, je ne te considère plus comme mon frère !

**Makuba Kaiba : **_*yeux de chibi tout chou* _Mais euh… Je veux savoir moi !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Elémentaire mon cher Watson !

**Yûgi Mûto :** Depuis quand tu lis les Sherlock Holmes ?!

**Atem Yami :** _*choqué*_ Kaiba sait donc lire … ?! O_o

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Oui, je sais lire et alors ? Et j'aime les romans relatant les aventures de Sherlock Holmes !

**Makuba Kaiba :** Bah alors dis-nous ta théorie, grand frère !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*sourire de celui qui sait tout et qui en profite* _Ils sont amants !

Grand Silence commun…

**Atem Yami : **… Je crois qu'on s'est fait griller…

**Yûgi Mûto : **Et en beauté.

**Joey Wheeler **_tombe par terre, évanoui et mettra un moment avant de se remettre de cette information. _

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*ricane* _Petite nature ! xD

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **_a publié sur son mur : « Question existentielle 2 : Le Dragon blanc aux Yeux Bleus… Mâle ou Femelle ?! »_

_Tous les inscrits du site aiment. _

**Makuba Kaiba : **Ca y a que nii-san qui le sait !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Non. J'ai pas été voir.

**Joey Wheeler : **C'est vrai que toi, c'est plutôt autre chose que tu mates…

**Atem Yami :** Pitié Joey ! Tais-toi là-dessus ! Mauvaise image mentale !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Aurait-t-on réussit à choquer le Grand Pharaon ?

**Atem Yami : **_*fusille le brun du regard* _Seto…

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **_*ricane comme un dément* _Ça part dans tous les sens ! xD

**Makuba Kaiba : **Et on a toujours pas eu de réponse à la question !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs :** Cela restera donc un mystère…

**Makuba Kaiba : **_*fier de sa connerie* _Et boules de gomme xD

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Yûgi Mûto **_a publié sur son mur : « Question existentielle 3 : __**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs**__… Pourquoi as-tu raté ta réincarnation à ce point ?! »_

**Bakura Ryo, Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs**_et _**Atem Yami**_aiment. _

**Atem Yami : **La question que tous les fans de la série se posent…

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Je ne sais pas ce que l'auteur a fumé en dessinant ma réincarnation mais c'était surement de la bonne !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Sérénity Wheeler** _a publiée sur son mur : « Question existentielle 4 : Pegasus est-il encore en vie après que Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs lui ait arraché son œil du Millénium ? »_

_Tous les inscrits du site aiment. _

**Pegasus, l'inventeur de génie :** _*apparait dont ne sait où*_ Bien sûr que je suis vivant, voyons !

**Joey Wheeler :** _*sursaute*_ OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! La vache ! Un revenant !

**Yûgi Mûto : **Joey et sa peur des fantômes… Toute une histoire…

**Atem Yami :** Pas d'amour celle-là. C'est con.

**Yûgi Mûto :** _*ricane*_ Hey Seto ! Viens réconforter ton chéri !

**Joey Wheeler** et **Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*synchrone pour une fois*_ ON EST PAS EN COUPLE !

**Atem Yami :** Mais oui, on vous crois…

**Yûgi Mûto :** Bah si vous n'êtes pas en couple, pourquoi êtes-vous si synchrone ? En plus, désolé de vous le dire mais vos disputes sont pas crédibles… Tout le monde avait compris depuis longtemps.

**Joey Wheeler** et **Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*boudent*_ …

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Pegasus, l'inventeur de génie **_a publié sur son mur : « Esprit es-tu là ? Bah évidemment que je suis là ! Je suis vivant ! »_

**Atem Yami **_et_**Yûgi Mûto **_aiment._

**Atem Yami : **Born to be alive ! xD

**Yûgi Mûto :** Mais quelle référence pourrie !

**Atem Yami :** Ce n'est pas la pire en plus.

**Joey Wheeler : **_*gueule comme un abruti* _SCOOBY DOO OU ES-TU ?!

**Atem Yami :** Là c'était la pire…

**Yûgi Mûto :** Les mecs… Vous craignez.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Sérénity Wheeler** _a rejoint le groupe_ **Yaoistes en folie !**

**Téa Gardner :** YES ! Une autre copine !

**Sérénity Wheeler :** Bah tu sais avec mon frère et mon beau-frère, je ne manque pas d'inspiration xD

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Je te rassure ma belle tu n'es pas la seule ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Téa Gardner : **Venant de toi, je ne suis pas surprise, Tsu-chan ^_^

**Shizu Ishtar : **Je suis même sûre que la plus bargo d'entre nous, c'est toi.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*sourire diabolique*_ Bah évidemment, je suis la meilleure !

**Téa Gardner : **Ca va les chevilles ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Chaussures extensibles, ma belle ! LOL !

**Atem Yami :** … _*frissons d'appréhension*_ Vous êtes vraiment arrangées les filles…

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Cela fait partie de notre charme !

**Atem Yami :** … Ou pas.

* * *

><p>J'avoue que ce truc me laisse perplexe, même si j'en suis l'auteure xD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Rien que pour ma Luunastra qui est malade ! xD Marre-toi bien !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Battle 3 : Quand Cupidon s'invite sans autorisation avant de se faire jarreter des conversations<strong>

**Joey Wheeler **_a publié sur son mur : « Une lune… Une lune de septembre ! » _

**Tristan Taylor : **Oh là ! Il débloque complètement !

**Atem Yami :** Mais non, Tristan ! Il est amoureux, c'est tout.

**Tristan Taylor :** Lui, amoureux ?! O_o Je plains l'heureux élu…

**Yûgi Mûto : **_*ricane* _ Tu peux, Tristan ! Tu peux !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde :** _*éternue* _ATCHOUM !

**Atem Yami :** A tes souhaits !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Yûgi Mûto** _est passé du statut_ **Célibataire** _à_ **En Couple.**

**Atem Yami :** Bonne idée, je vais faire de même !

**Yûgi Mûto :** … _*sur son petit nuage* _

**Atem Yami** _est passé du statut_ **Célibataire** _à_ **En Couple.**

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Mais ce que vous êtes gnangnan !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! xD

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **_est passé du statut_**Célibataire **_à_**C'est Compliqué **

**Atem Yami : **Bakura… Dans ton cas, ça relève du domaine de l'impossible.

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Ah Ah ! Impossible n'est pas français !

**Yûgi Mûto : **Ouais mais toi non plus à ce que je sache.

**Marek Ishtar : **MDR ! **Yûgi Mûto** ou comment casser les gens en moins de 5 secondes chrono !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Marek Ishtar** _a publié sur son mur : « Bien content de rester _**Célibataire** _! »_

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **Pour une fois, je suis du même avis que mon double !

**Atem Yami :** STOP ! Arrêt sur image, retour en arrière et play. **Yami Marek, génie du mal** vient bien de dire qu'il était d'accord avec Marek ? O_o

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Ouais… C'est bien ce qu'il vient de dire… O_o

**Yûgi Mûto **et**Bakura Ryo : **Ça fait peur ! _*signe de croix avec les doigts*_ Vade retro satanas !

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **Même pas peur ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **De toute façon, la seule chose dont tu aies peur c'est de ton reflet dans un miroir…

**Marek Ishtar : **Douche froide, bonjour xD

**Atem Yami : **Comme on dit : plus ils sont grands, plus ils font de bruit en tombant !

**Yûgi Mûto :** Parce qu'il était sur un piédestal ?

**Atem Yami** : Fait en cartes, faut rester précis, mes amis !

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Atem Yami **_a publié sur son mur : « Plan drague à éviter : être trop franc avec l'être aimé ! »_

**Joey Wheeler **_aime._

**Joey Wheeler : **Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça m'était destiné ?

**Atem Yami : **Pourquoi tant de paranoïa ? Je n'ai cité personne.

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Ah bon, j'ai cru entendre son nom, pourtant…

**Atem Yami :** Mauvaise foi.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs **_a publié sur son mur : « Question pour la folle : Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fais chier ? »_

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **La folle ? On m'appelle ?

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Bien sûr que c'est toi !

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **En même temps, y a qu'elle qui est aussi entamée au niveau du cerveau…

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Es-tu sûr et certain qu'elle en a un au moins ?

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **Non, j'ai pas été vérifié, je ne suis pas suicidaire !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Non mais tu es blond xD

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Tsukiyomi-Hime** _a publié sur son mur : « L'Amouuuuuuuur ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Répondez franchement et avec votre cœur !- curieuse »_

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Est-ce une question piège ?

**Atem Yami : **Venant d'elle, ça m'étonnerait pas.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Bande de méchants ! _*va pleurer dans les bras de son mignon Yûgi*_ Ils sont méchants avec mouaaa ! T_T

**Yûgi Mûto : **Répondez à sa question ! Pour une fois qu'elle est gentille !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*choqué*_ Atem… Ton chéri prend la défense de cette folle ?!

**Atem Yami : **_*désespéré*_ Je sais…

**Makuba Kaiba : **Moi, ce qui me choque là-dedans c'est le « pour une fois… » xD

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **L'amour… Ça sert à rien !

**Marek Ishtar : **Quel cri du cœur…

**Joey Wheeler : **Tu es sûr qu'il à un cœur, ton double ?

**Marek Ishtar : **J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller vérifier ça en lui ouvrant la cage thoracique qui doit être vide d'ailleurs…

**Tristan Taylor : **Oh glauque !

**Téa Gardner : **Hum… _*sourire naïf*_ C'est comme un bonbon au goût que l'on adore et qui fait chii quand on le mange !

**Sérénity Wheeler : **Très naïve…

**Shizu Ishtar : **Effectivement.

**Bakura Ryo : **_*se réveille à peine après une bonne sieste*_ Qué qui y a ?

**Shizu Ishtar : **Rendors-toi.

**Pegasus, l'inventeur de génie : **_*rêveur*_Ce sujet me rend nostalgique…

**Atem Yami :** Doit-on s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Je ne pense pas qu'il possède encore la capacité de s'en servir si et j'insiste sur le **SI**, elle existe encore quelque part dans sa boite crânienne…

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Attends, mais il ne serait pas sénile depuis un bon bout de temps, celui-là ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Aucune idée, je me suis toujours demandé quel âge, il avait dans la série !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Mais vous êtes vraiment des langues de vipères !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Dixit celui qui n'a jamais dit la vérité sur ses plans machiavéliques durant plus de 200 épisodes…

**Yûgi Mûto : **Niveau cassage en 5 secondes chrono… Je suis largement battu.

**Mai Valentine :** Qui pense que cette conversation n'a aucun intérêt ?

_Personne n'aime. _

**Mai Valentine :** Je me sens seule, d'un coup…

* * *

><p>Bourrée au coca... Je crois que j'ai fais peur à ma pauvre <strong>Assassin de Skyrim<strong> chez qui j'ai dormi hier xD d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais te ramener dans le prochain chapitre ma belle ! _*ricanements déments alors qu'elle disparait dans un tourbillon de plumes écarlates sans oublier d'emporter sa bouteille de coca cherry !*_


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici enfin la suite de ce gros délire à la con ! Je dédicace ce chapitre à mes compagnes d'études qui supportent courageusement mes ricanements habituels ! Assassin de Shyrim et Neilly, la fana de Link, ce chapitre est pour vous ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Battle 4 : Assassin de Skyrim et Neilly, ou comment tendre des perches immondes à une auteure dégantée…<strong>

**Assassin de Skyrim **_est maintenant amie avec _**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_et 20 personnes. _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*lui saute dessus*_ Ma tendeuse de perches immondes !

**Assassin de Skyrim : **_*goutte de sueur sur le front_*** **Euh… C'est de moi qu'on parle ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*toute sourire*_ Mais oui !

**Joey Wheeler : **PUNAISE ! C'EST TOI QUI ME FAIS PASSER POUR UN ABRUTI ?!

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **En disant ça, tu prouves que t'en es un… _*à __Assassin de Skyrim*_ Toi, je sens que je vais t'apprécier car tu fais chier Wheeler !

**Assassin de Skyrim : **_*ricane*_ Attend un peu toi, dans quelques épisodes, m'étonnerai pas que j'aurai des choses à te faire subir ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

**Atem Yami : **Là… Seto, t'es foutu…

**Joey Wheeler : **J'en reviens pas que tu ne me défendes pas alors qu'on sort ensemble, Kaiba !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Tu sais que tu viens de vendre la mèche, tout seul comme un con ?

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Foutu pour foutu autant toucher le fond et creuser encore…

**Assassin de Skyrim : **_*sort une calculette*_ A ce train-là, il sera en Chine avant ce soir, je dirais, approximativement.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Je commence sérieusement à douter de ta filière d'origine, là…

**Assassin de Skyrim :** Non, je ne suis pas une S mais bien une L pure et dure, jusqu'au bout des ongles !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Mouais, pas convaincu…

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Joey Wheeler **_a publié sur son mur : « T'ES MORTE, _**Assassin de Skyrim **_! » _

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **Enfin, il sort quelque chose d'intelligent !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs :** Complètement de ton avis, gamin !

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **_*ton dramatique*_ … En arriver à être de l'avis de l'ennemi ! Quelle déchéance !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Diva…

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **_*débarque dont on ne sait où en hurlant comme une hystérique*_ LIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ! MON AMOUR ! _*se barre on ne sait pas où* _

Grand moment de silence et de perplexité des participants de la conversation…

**Atem Yami : **C'était quoi ça ?

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : Qui**, tu veux dire. C'était Neilly.

**Assassin de Skyrim : **La fille complètement dingue et accros à Link de Legend of Zelda.

**Mai Valentine : **Elle a l'air aussi atteinte que vous, j'ai l'impression…

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Je te rassure, ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

**Assassin de Skyrim : **_*mode dramatique*_ Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter de telles compagnes d'études ?!

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Plait-il ?

**Atem Yami : **Moi de même.

**Joey Wheeler : **Ça devient n'importe quoi cette conversation…

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **_*sourire pervers qui ne trompe personne*_ Je peux t'aider à te changer les idées si tu veux…

**Joey Wheeler : **_*rouge comme une tomate bien mûre*_ P-PERVERS !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*ricane comme une folle avec un filet de bave aux coins des lèvres*_ JE VEUX DES COPIES DE LA VIDEO, SETO !

**Assassin de Skyrim : **Perverse.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*lui tire la langue toujours en ricanant*_ J'assume xD

**Joey Wheeler **_est enlevé par _**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_qui l'emmène dans sa chambre pour lui faire nous ne savons quoi… _

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **_*sourire béat*_ Link…

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde **_a publié sur son mur : « _**Joey Wheeler **_à un mal de reins carabiné à cause de la nuit passée… -fier de lui »_

**Joey Wheeler : **_*tout rouge de honte et de gêne*_ SETO !

**Assassin de Skyrim : **Tsuki !

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Atem !

**Atem Yami : **Yûgi !

**Yûgi Mûto : **Assassin de Skyrim !

**Sérénity Wheeler : **Joey !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Tartiflette !

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **LINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !

**Atem Yami : ***_goutte de sueur derrière la tête*_ Non mais vous êtes sérieux, là ?!

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **Bah quoi ? J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça dans un moment d'émotion intense xD

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **LINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **_*chuchote à_ **Tsukiyomi-Hime ***Ne sait-elle dire que ça ? Parce que ça commence à m'inquiéter…

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Nan xD Elle a juste envie de nous faire chier, ça l'éclate.

**Joey Wheeler : **C'est officiel, je vous classe comme étant des barges.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Merci du compliment xD

**Joey Wheeler : **C'en était pas un.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_a publié sur son mur : « T'as le look, coco ! Coco, t'as le look ! T'as le look, coco ! T'as le look qui te colle à la peau ! xD – complètement morte de rire !» _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_et tous les autres inscrits du site aiment._

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **C'est moi où elle débloque complètement ?

**Assassin de Skyrim : **Non, c'est pas toi… Le redoutable mélange coca cherry/chocolat a encore frappé !

**Seto Kaiba, le meilleur duelliste du monde : **COCORICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Grand silence…

**Atem Yami : **De Joey, ça ne m'aurait même pas surprit mais de Seto… Serait-on tombés dans la 4ème dimension ?!

**Marek Ishtar : **Y a des chances au vu de ce qui vient d'être écrit ici…

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Assassin de Skyrim **_a publié sur son mur : « Suis-je la seule fille sensée de cette bande de dingues ?! » _

**Tsukiyomi-Hime, Neilly, la fana de Link **_et tous les autres inscrits du site aiment._

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Tu enfonces le clou là ! xD

**Yûgi Mûto : **_*faisant mine de réfléchir* _Va-t-il remonter ? That is the question ! 

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **_*hausse un sourcil*_ To be or not to be ?

**Joey Wheeler :** Tobi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un perso de Naruto vient faire là-dedans ?!

**Mai Valentine : **Mais qu'il est con ! Lui donne pas des idées à cette tarée !

**Yami Marek, génie du mal : **C'est clair qu'elle serait très bien capable de quelque chose du genre…

**Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : **C'est déjà bien le bordel, ici en plus alors n'en rajoutons pas s'il vous plait !

**Assassin de Skyrim : **_*regarde_ **Neilly, la fana de Link** _en soupirant après un coup d'œil à la folle*_ Trop tard…

**Neilly, la fana de Link : **_*de même que _**Assassin de Skyrim**_*_ Elle ricane…

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **_*ricane et sort des mitrailleuses dont on ne sait pas où*_ YAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAA !

* * *

><p>Bon, j'avoue n'être pas clean du tout sur ce chapitre mais c'est pas grave xD Dans le prochain, les persos de GX font (enfin !) leur apparition et seront suivit assez vite par ceux de 5Ds... Autrement dit... Pagaille en vue ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu et bien fait rire !<p> 


End file.
